


The Last Struggle

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dismemberment, F/F, Necrophilia, Scissoring, Wet & Messy, android / doll gore, doll / android death, mechanical gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: After sustaining heavy, irreparable damage, Eva the Ladydevimon doll succumbs to her injuries; a Gardevoir doll named Camila nurses her in her last moments, and fulfills her last wish to be used as nothing more than a pleasure toy after she dies.For someone on fuaffinity.





	The Last Struggle

Neither of them was entirely sure how or why the fight between them had started. It could have been as simple as a disagreement upon meeting, or they could have had past beef that both of them found renewed when they laid eyes on one another. Eva had been seeking out this house on Ostrov Kosti for a potential base for the last several hours—so when she’d come across the Lucario, her defenses had gone up in a flash. Eva recognized the other doll, a scrappy fighter named Rosalyn who she’d crossed paths with before, as merciless and brutal in combat as she was. It was a perilous battleground: the surface counter in the abandoned kitchen offered a window to the left, and a sheer, cliff-like drop off of the countertop to the floor below on the right. Despite this, neither seemed too concerned with their surroundings, their focus entirely on the hostilities they bore to one another. She remembered the old jokes that some of the other dolls would make—that it was almost impossible for Pokemon and Digimon dolls to get along. Though Lucario dolls were designed with a certain knack for fighting, the formerly special-order, limited edition and red haired Ladydevimon doll was sure she was more than well equipped to take the Lucario in a fight. She didn’t consider this arrogance; she had just been fending for herself so well for so long that she hadn’t met opposition yet that had been able to take her down. 

She whipped her chains out early into the fight—the Lucario wasn’t pulling punches, and as they threw themselves at one another, she caught a rough right hook to her rib cage. She could feel the plastic of her chest casing groan with the sudden force, threatening to break. She wasn’t going to be taken down easily though—and with a forceful swing of her chains around the back of Lucario’s leg, she caught the loose end of the chain to pull. It hooked the back of the Pokemon doll’s knees, dragging the Lucario forward. Fortunately for the Lucario doll, Eva’s opponent had certain modifications that made that fall almost nonexistent—namely a plus sized ass that cushioned the blow of landing on the behind. 

Immediately, Rosalyn replied to her sweep with one in return, her leg lashing out and tucking behind Eva’s ankle to drag her as well. From there, they struggled on the ground—Eva would get the upper hand for a few, brief moments, straddling the Lucario to land a few punches of her own, though it wasn’t long until Lucario kicked her off. She staggered to a stand, just in time to catch a kick so forceful that it pushed her back, giving the Lucario plenty of time to stand and recover from how intense their brawl had been so far. Right as she saw the Pokemon move to stand, she charged; Eva wasn’t sure if she was desperate enough for the territory of the house to kill another doll, but if Lucario presented that much of a threat, then she had no choice. Right as the made it to try and land another lash of the chain. Lucario side stepped her and gave a firm blow to her side, staggering her. 

She lifted a hand to her rib cage, and though she didn’t need to breathe, the flash of pain of something in her side crunching had the same effect as winding her if she had needed oxygen—it caused pain to some vital component in her, and made her pause. That was all the time the Lucario needed to slide behind her, wrapping softly furred arms around her torso from behind. However, the Lucario’s intentions were anything but soft. Her opponent dragged her backwards with surprising force—likely the faux muscular structure designed to hold up the structure of what was intended to be a doll based on a fighter. Eva struggled, using her clawed arm to try and scrape at the fur of the arms wrapped around her waist, with no avail. The Lucario didn’t respond to her attempts, and instead, only squeezed tighter until they made it to the edge of the sink.

Here, despite Eva’s struggles, the Lucario was able to lift her backwards, suplexing her as the Lucario used the momentum of her pushing legs to lift and force the other doll over her head, spiraling back downwards behind her. Eva let out a cry of frustration as she felt herself falling, bouncing hard against the side of the old, metal sink—and then the fall didn’t stop. She wasn’t able to get traction in the sink, and she kept sliding down until she felt the bottom of it give out. Where she thought that she’d catch a drain, or that her feet could get footing, there was only a hole wide enough for her to slide down in it. Her fingers managed to grasp the edge, and she looked up just in time to catch sight of the curve of her opponent’s ass. A rush of shameful lust slid through her, and she could only attribute the feeling to the ‘adrenaline’ programs that were firing off in her processors—those little rushes of programmed self-preservation that were conflicting quickly with the somewhat corrupted processes that made her so aroused from the act of violence against one another too. The soft way the curve of ass bounced as the Lucario stood and moved was nearly too much for her to realize what was happening until it was too late. Eva had been dazed by the throw, but there was arousal in the pain that came with the fight as well. Part of her, a small voice in the back of her programming that had become corrupted in her explorations alone, wondered what it would be like to take that ass in her hands and torment it, or to be caught under it sitting against her face—her thoughts were cut short. 

The Lucario had climbed up the tiled edge lining the wall up to what Eva had initially assumed to be a light switch. She assumed that the power was out, and that was why the lights didn’t flick on when the Lucario flipped that switch; she was wrong. The Lucario looked over her shoulder, and offered a fairly sinister smirk, mouthing something that was undeniably an insult. 

The food disposal hummed to life with a terrible roar, drowning out anything that Eva might have been able to hear from the Lucario who had doomed her. The groan of the motor was the first thing she noticed, the way it began to vibrate the cold metal she was barely clinging to on the edge of the drain, but the buzz of electricity was only the precursor of what came next. Her ankles had been dangling between the blades of the disposal, and as they surged immediately to life, she realized her legs were low enough to get caught in the whirl of blades. Immediately she was jerked downwards as one of her ankles was caught first. The blades were rusty with age, as so many other things were in the abandoned house, and the cut wasn’t clean. It shaved off a large portion of the plastic of her left leg, and her sensors went red immediately, pain sliding through her entire form. The chain wrapped around her right leg stood no chance either, getting caught in one of the blades and drawing so tight around her leg that it cracked the plastic from the pressure around it, and then severed the leg from the calf down. 

The grinding of her plastic and internal components in the blades echoed with a thunking, chunky sound not unlike the tune of animal bones tossed into a food disposal normally. Something artificial and thick, something that didn’t stand a chance, but was too sturdy to be destroyed quickly. Her screams were echoing almost as loud as the warping metal tearing her apart, and she could feel as the shaved plastic of her left leg was crunched by her body sinking lower into the disposal. Her eyes were wide and hopeless, and the soft plastic of her face letting her spread her lips wide to echo her noise of agony. She could feel the gush of fluids—her internal cooling oils gushing from her body now from a hose that had severed by one of the blades—likely at the joint of her now missing foot where it met the ankle, to lubricate the joints there. She clawed at the inside of the sink drain with no avail, as the blades continued to shred, rip, and tear at her legs. Each pass of the blade took more and more of her—she could feel metal tearing from where it was fused to other metal in her legs, and the firmer plastic of her legs was all but shredded and warped in some places. If her mind wasn’t screaming in pain already, she would have marveled at the fact that the force of the blades battering her legs hadn’t managed to pull them out of the sockets of her hips rather than just continually tearing into her legs. Inch by inch, the disposal dragged her down, pain flashing across all of her systems so intensely that errors flashed across her HUD—threats that her damage levels were rising, that her damage would cause fatal crashes and damage. Her legs became tangled in the blades, and suddenly her entire body was spinning rapidly in the drain, dragged around and around again in circles in the tubing, not able to hold herself steady on the edge any longer. The world spun above her as she sank further down the drain, her vision starting to blur.

Her screams renewed when the garbage disposal started to hack at her knees, severing more of the vital joints of her legs. There was a groaning of the metal when the blades began to cut into her knees, and it was clear the more complex, larger components of her knees were doing damage to the rotation of the blade. In the intensity of pain, Eva didn’t seem to notice that the Lucario had fled, either to avoid the wrath of Eva if she survived, or to avoid anyone that might be drawn by the screams of the Ladydevimon doll. If she had stayed, then maybe she would have realized that the garbage disposal would jam—maybe she would have finished Eva off on her own, but suddenly the grating sound of metal on metal started to grind to a halt. Her own legs and the shattered, disconnected pieces of them had been caught so firmly up into the blades that they had jammed the disposal, rendering it useless beyond the distant humming of the motor that still had power. The blades could no longer move, so intricately warped and wrapped up with her inner components, and jammed with the tubing that had made up parts of her coolant systems. Eva was left, half-tangled in the mauled mess of her scattered metal parts and leaking coolant fluids close to the bottom of the garbage disposal. It took her desperately clawing her way up the inside of the drain with her clawed arm to pull herself up from the wreckage of what had been her legs. It was only after she was able to pull herself over the edge that she managed to look down and see the damage done to her. 

Her legs were missing from just above her knees—though she could still see lingering pieces of shrapnel poking out from under the stumped limbs. There was a regular pulse of oil slipping from her leg, and her entire HUD was screaming red error messages about fatal damage. The hard framing of her body being spun so violently in the sink drain had cracked something in her rib cage, and a small shiver of plastic was letting off little bursts of heat from her interior chassis. The disconnected wiring of her legs hung messily off, sparking randomly and sending little jolts of electricity up through the plastic sensors of what remained of her shattered and damaged thighs. She knew that if she didn’t seek out some kind of help, the foreboding warning of ‘Fatal Damage – System Failure Imminent’ warning that kept flashing across her vision would come true. Trying to move at all sent wave after wave of agonizing pain through her, the rest of her frame beaten and flashing minor damages from the spinning beating she’s taken from the momentum of the garbage disposal, but also the blows that Rosalyn had managed to land on her in the fight beforehand. 

Fighting against the pain, she dragged her way slowly up the hose of sink sprayer next to the faucet. It was the only thing she could get a grip against, relying solely now on her upper body strength to pull her along—her wings had been badly damaged in the fight, one of them snapped viciously at the supporting arch of where it bent, likely a result of her being slammed against the inside of the drain. The other had been partially caught in the blades that had shredded her legs like paper. Being a softer material than her sturdy, metal frame, the garbage disposal had eaten through her lower wing like butter, and now the remnants of it would give a pathetic, damaged twitch whenever she moved too quickly. The pain and the response sensors kept making it move, though, and it made her struggle to the top of the sink that much more pathetic, considering how often it would throw her off balance when either of her wings moved. After what felt like an endless struggle, she managed to get herself out of the sink and next to it, looking past the haze and static of her screaming HUD to locate a window. Rosalyn was long gone by now, and was clearly not inclined to help the dying doll—Eva would have to seek outside intervention, still holding out the bare hope that she would be able to find someone that would be able to fix her. 

Her only hope was the window, several inches away. It was something she had to work for, leaving a trail of messy oil and lubricants in her wake, shuddering in pain every time she felt another flake of her leg plastic chip off, or another part of the metal in them get left behind, barely hanging on in the stumps of her legs and falling off left and right. Her whimpering was audible, echoing out as she mewled softly in pain. Synthetic tears were working their way down the soft plastic of her face, more rubber-like to give the illusion of real expressions. Fortunately, the window ledge was just low enough for her to reach up and begin to lift her body; without her legs, her weight was low enough for her to hoist herself a little more easily. The window was cracked open—she could only assume that was how Rosalyn had gotten into the house as well. 

Her body narrowly slipped between the low crack in the window, but there was no real ledge on the other side of it. It left her to tumble downwards almost immediately on the other side of the window, sending her on a harsh fall into darkness below. The time of day was enough to inspire despair in her before she hit the ground; it was pitch black outside, and she knew that cut down heavily on her chances of anyone coming across her in time. The only light that she could genuinely see were the distant lamps lining the streets; she knew that the community of prefab houses across the living center had plenty of other wild roaming dolls in it, but she couldn’t be sure if she’d run into any larger creatures than just the local doll population. So late at night, she couldn’t imagine that she’d managed to find a person when so many roaming dolls tended to just be ignored or looked over by the locals. She would have to seek out someone and try to crawl to her salvation, a risk that was both terrifying with how many fluids she was losing, and her only hope. 

She hit the ground with another audible, painfully impact that had her screaming out in agony, her cry echoing in the night as she landed partially on her side—which cracked the plastic there worse than how it had already been damaged—and also partially on her leg. Her already snapped wing caught part of her weight, but that only served to shove the metal framework of the broken wing out from the soft, fabric-like covering of her wings. The sharp edge continued to cut downwards, and when she tried to drag herself upwards through the mud, the internal metal disconnected entirely. It lessened what she would have to drag with her as the wing came off, but it only made her sob there in pain, falling into a temporary systems shock from how much pain she was already experiencing, with another dismemberment on top of it. Her sounds slipped from her in a plethora of soft whines and whimpers, her eyes unfocused for how many error messages were flinging across her visuals. She was now covered in the mud she’d landed in, alongside flecks of grass and chunks of dirt sticking to her hair and clothing now. She could feel the water from the loose mud catch with the sparks of her damaged wiring, sending surges of electricity across the surface of her skin and starting to overcharge her circuits. 

The mud wasn’t so thin and the water so thick that she could electrocute herself, but it was causing minor system failures on her temperature regulators in her skin, among other problems. Still, she pressed on, her desperate whimpers filling the night air as she pulled herself along. The terrain was a little rocky, and so far away from the road, she couldn’t see the path she was dragging herself along. With her sensors out of whack from the fall, her night vision function had failed, leaving her to try and discern her way through the darkness blindly through the error warnings that had now doubled from the impact of hitting the ground. Her vision was restricted to directly in front of her; any attempt to look at her peripherals were met with more intimidating alerts that vital functions had begun to fail. At some point, her struggles pressed her onwards and she missed her next hand-press down into the ground. There was a pitch black ledge and the minute she missed her grapple, she was sent lunging over the ledge once more, landing on a somewhat softer pile of leaves this time instead of the ground. Immediately, she was aware of movement near her, and flinching in her lingering pain, unable to collect her thoughts, she sent a desperate glance to the source of the noise. 

She recognized another Pokemon doll—but this one was far different from the Lucario she had encountered earlier. It was a Gardevoir model, one that was more than well endowed. Her dark dress hung tightly to her curves, and Eva could make out a large bust, half contained by the line of the low cut dress. Her waist narrowed down before flaring out into thick hips, and from the way the Gardevoir was sitting, she could see the hefty rise of a large, plush ash behind her. The figure was motherly and soft in all the right ways, and that alone was enough to make Eva not flinch away when the Gardevoir turned to face her in surprise, a look of horror crossing her features at seeing the poor shape the doll was in. 

“Oh, you poor thing…” She started, turning to lift the Ladydevimon’s shoulders in her arms. While Camila was an accomplished medic, she could tell from the offshoots of sparking electricity and the slight vacancy starting to creep into Eva’s gaze that the damage was far too severe for her to save. If Eva was a little more lucky, and had managed to find the Gardevoir sooner, she might have been able to save her—but there was an audible clicking beginning in her core processors, signaling her body heat was climbing from a lack of lubrication, and the other fluids necessary for her advanced doll mechanics to work. She might have been able to seal the leaking tubes and hoses if she’d found them before Eva had run out of most of her vital fluids, but now she could only cradle Eva—and notice that her sensors were picking up the scent of Eva’s arousal, as well.

To her surprise, the dying doll had been somehow turned on from the pain of her struggles. Though she was making audible noises of agony each time she moved or shifted in Camila’s arms, there was another little gush of wetness between the remains of her thighs. She felt a little rush of excitement as well, realizing that even if she wouldn’t be able to save the other doll’s life, she would at least be able to make her last moments a relief. The corruption deep in Camila’s programming took interest in this, and Camila readjusted herself to lay next to the injured doll, pressing herself close as she cradled her still. She could see the sparks echoing off of her damaged legs, as the last of her fluids slowly leaving her at a dribbling pace now. 

“You’re so damaged. I can’t save you,” Camila murmured. She could feel the subtle processes letting off of the doll’s broken body. There was the faint hum of her power core, and in the gap of where her chest had been cracked, Camila could feel the soft breeze of fans brushing warm air over her from within the other doll’s body. Camila pressed her head close to the damaged Ladydevimon’s chest, hearing the soft clicks and grinds of her processes. She could sense the arousal as well, too, in the way that the heat between her legs was warmer than anywhere else on her body letting off heat. The Gardevoir knew what she could do to make it easier on her, and to ease her passing. Despite Eva’s soft whimpers through grit teeth, trying to brace herself in any way to deal with the pain of her body going into a strained, overworked state, Camila held her closer. 

“At least you won’t go to waste,” the Gardevoir murmured, the corruption in her spiking in delight at what she was doing to her. “I’m going to take your body and use it like a fuck toy.” 

Camila knew she had caught Eva’s attention from the way her internal cooling fans seemed to pick up and buzz softly into overdrive, a rush of thrill clearly running though the dying doll. Though her jaw was clenched too tightly to open or respond. The pain was only growing as every gear and device in her started to shut down slowly, no longer equipped to support her own vital processes or functions. 

“All your body is going to be good for is getting me off. I’m going to fuck your corpse and use you to make me cum. I’m going to paint you in my fluids and make sure everyone knows you’re just a toy and nothing more,” Camila purred, letting one of her hands roam down the side of Eva’s hip. The Gardevoir could feel herself starting to get wet as well, but she wanted to make sure she put all of her attention on the last few moments of the other doll’s pleasure to combat the pain—not aware that the pain was also getting Eva off, though it was clear from Eva’s faint squirming that she was trying to control the mix of pleasure-pain that was coursing through her already overloaded sensors. Camila wasn’t sure if she’d be able to get Eva to cum before she passed, or if she even had the strength left in her for an orgasm, but she knew she was approaching something big. 

“I’m gonna scissor myself on what’s left of your legs and cunt and cum against you,” Camila whispered, reaching down to lift her dress up to press her hips against Eva’s side, letting the damaged robot know that she was fully serious about her words. She would have wrapped her legs around the dying doll, but she was wary of the sparks that were still flicking off of the damaged legs, not wanting to burn away the soft rubber of her own pussy. “I’m going to leave my mark all over you. And when I’m done, there’s just going to be a filthy slut to remember you by.” 

Amidst her next pained noise, Eva let out a soft moan, and Gardevoir could feel a little rush of warmth near her hand, where it had settled low on Eva’s stomach, fingers daring to dip closer to her soaked pussy. Camila felt an immediate relief that something she was doing was offering the dying doll some comfort, but she knew she wouldn’t have to do so for long. “You’re going to be my little fuck toy. I’m going to enjoy using you. Every damaged and destroyed part of you.” The Gardevoir’s hand was moving downwards, pulling at the ripped fabric of her pants apart, leaving Eva’s cunt exposed, glistening in the dim lighting of the far off street lamp with how soaked she was—and Camila’s words were only making that wetness that much more intense. Despite the debauchery, Camila knew this was the only way that she could truly help her; if she had been able to save the Ladydevimon doll, then she would have. Since she couldn’t, she would just make sure her last moments were in pleasure. Judging from the little twitches of Eva’s hips upwards, and the shuddery moans that slipped mingled with her otherwise clear pain, the effort was well received. 

Eva, unable to speak as her voice box caught one of the wild electrical currents, couldn’t express the rush of arousal she was feeling from the Gardevoir’s threats. Whether it was the masochism of having been beaten so badly in the fight, or her damaged circuits receiving every twist of pain as tainted with desire, every time the Gardevoir’s low, purring threats filled her ears, she felt her pussy twitch in excitement. Her final moments were going to be spent in a limbo of heated arousal and flushed need. The mental image of Camila stripping down and using her body wantonly as nothing more than a static toy had her desperate, despite the tension of the pain through her damaged frame. She wished she could be saved, but if she had to die, she found comfort in other doll’s arms for her final moments. 

Eva’s heat offput was increasing, and with little warning, Eva’s body locked up as if every mechanism in her had suddenly went into overdrive, and her gritted jaw tensed enough to make the juncture of her jaw give a noticeable groan. Her back arched in Camila’s arms, surprising the Gardevoir though she didn’t let her go, knowing that she was moving into her death throes as everything inside of her started to fail. Her electricity sparks from her mangled legs jolted like sparklers, arcing like a tesla coil as the excess electricity shot off in overdrive from her system trying to jump-start her failing systems. Camila could feel the tingling of the conduit brush against her thigh, but it wasn’t potent enough to actually hurt her like it was hurting Eva, the direct source of the voltage. She could hear the charge off in her chest cavity as well, and her systems began to shut down at an alarming rate. One by one the HUDs flashing errors across her vision began to shut down, and one arm grasped out to rest on Camila’s arm. Suddenly, Eva arched with a mewling cry again, and she parted the damaged thighs just in time for Camila to look down and see the immediate rush of cum that the doll’s body gushed. Her production systems were purging with the entirety of the last of the fluids in her system, which was clearly the thick, semi-translucent arousal that she had been building up the entire time. 

The flow wasn’t unlike a squirting orgasm, where her body pushed everything she had out at once, covering the entire remainder of the inside of Eva’s thick thighs with the slick, viscous fluid of her cunt juices. Camila lowered her hand, pressed between her legs to feel the gushing of the warm, thick fluid against the underside of her palm. She could feel the pressure sensors in her hand go off with the force of the blast of cum. She dragged her gaze up just in time to watch as Eva’s body slowly went slack, and her grimacing, tightly clenched jaw went lose from its gritted position. Finally, with a nasty sounding grinding noise in her chest, and a surge of sparks across her eyes before they were left hollowed and blank. The last thing that Eva’s senses had detected was the cloyingly sweet scent of Camila’s arousal, and knowing what was going to happen after her death, she found some sense of peace. When her body went lax, it wasn’t unlike she had breathed a final exhale, her gaze unfocused and lifelessly facing the night sky. 

Camila relaxed next to her, pressing her head to Eva’s bust, her cheek sinking against the soft rubber of artificial breast. Where she had been paying close attention to the soft processes of her dying noises, she could only hear the strangle unsettling sound of silence that had settled over the other doll’s body. Her humming processors were silent and her whimpers no longer echoed out through the night air. Camila had found her soft noises relaxing when she’d been alive, but now that the absence of those noises was noticeable. To Camila’s surprise, she found the sudden silence from Eva’s body to be arousing. The doll had gone slack at her side, and now that Camila was no longer whispering her sweet perversions to her, she felt her anticipations rising to make good on the promises she had made Eva. Camila slowly sat up, shifting her weight upwards as the lowered Eva slowly from her arms. There were no more sparks shooting from her legs, since her power sources that were fueling the electricity were now dead. Because of this, Camila was free to adjust her legs, lifting her dress enough to straddle Eva’s remaining thighs, feeling the thick spread fluids begin to absolutely soak through the panties she had been wearing at the time. The pussy juices were thick and still warm, making the Gardevoir grind down to completely permeate the fabric of her panties with the juices covering her new toy’s thighs. It was heated still from how intense her processes had started to run towards the end of her life, and Camila sat straight with her thighs parted wide against the Ladydevimon’s thighs. Her fingers lifted, not willing to completely remove her dress just yet, so instead she reached up to run her fingers along the hem of where her dress clung to her breasts. She teased the gently exposed skin there first, before her impatience started to win out. With a firm tug, she brought the dress down beneath her breasts, using her hands to undo her bra, letting that slide down her front as well—very intentionally smearing the softer rubber-like skin of her chest with Eva’s juices, admiring the way that it seemed to glisten subtly in the combination of starlight and distant street lamps. A shiver ran up her spine as she did so, before her fingers lifted to her lips. She could pick up the faintly musky scent of Eva’s ejaculated fluids, but it wasn’t the scent that she was after. Not entirely. 

The warmth lingered across her lower lip where she smeared another brush of girl cum. Tempted by the scent of the thick fluid, she dipped her tongue out to collect it on the sensitive sensors there, swirling it before she pressed her fingers further, wrapping her lips around them. She sucked then, desperate for the taste, desperate for any lingering warmth and salty-sweet sensation that made her tongue tingle so pleasantly. She moaned around her fingers, her tongue lapping at her fingers, then down to her tongue as she parted her lips to shamelessly clean her digits and palms of every drop of cum that had spurted against her hand. Her hips had started to roll forward by now, too—only when she had cleaned her hand completely did she move down, leaning over the doll’s corpse to capture her lips. Though she had gone slack in death, certain things like the gear-based frame of her structures were stiff, so Camila pretended she was simply playing hard to get when she pressed her lips tight in a kiss. When their lips met, her hand moved over to the bag of supplies that Camila carried with her everywhere, taking the time to find a surgical scalpel that she normally kept for repairing other dolls. As her lips parted against Eva’s, she brought the scalpel forward to cut away any remaining clothing that lingered on the broken doll’s frame, leaving every slip of prosthetic rubber flesh and hard plastic skin on display for her. 

Her tongue pressed past the slack-lips, exploring their softness in comparison to the firm plastic of the rest of her body. She nibbled first at her lower lip, mostly just to use the momentum to caress her jaw down to part her teeth. It had the desired effect, letting the Gardevoir cup the back of Eva’s head to lift it, her tongue brushing across her slack, danger-less teeth. From her pressing tongue, she realized that there was a plethora of saliva still built up in Eva’s mouth as well, similar to how her pussy juices had all released at once. Since Eva had been gritting her jaw, a fair amount of saliva had built up and hadn’t slid back down her throat, and Camila took the distinct pleasure of swirling her tongue in the fluids, which tasted as smooth as the doll’s pussy juice had. 

The messy make outs had saliva running down both of their faces, with the smear of both of their spit glistening on Eva’s lifeless features. Camila was starting a slow, full body grind against her, enjoying the sensation of her bare breasts against the clothing lingering on Eva’s body. The stimulation was slow but incredible, her sensitive nipples perked in response to the natural stimulus of friction and arousal. She was already so turned on from restraining herself during Eva’s final moments that she didn’t know just how she hadn’t cum yet, but managing to get her legs readjusted to place one between the doll’s damaged, slicked thighs, she drew Eva’s leg up at an angle. Only when she was grasping the smooth plastic of Eva’s thighs tightly between her own did she start to squeeze her legs around them, starting to grind herself desperately against the firm surface. She moaned aloud, breathing hard as she clenched her dress up against her thighs, riding Eva’s leg as her own fluids gushed down to mingle with the cooling ones on the thigh she rode against. Her lips occupied themselves heavily with exploring and violating the doll’s mouth until every time she pulled back, a thing string of saliva connected their lips. Her moans were sweet and filling the air by now, joining the aroma of her arousal, much more noticeable as a doll of a grass type Pokemon. Her grinding sent shudders of pleasures through her, but nothing quite strong enough to truly shake her to her core. They were nearly the echoes of orgasms that she couldn’t entirely edge herself over the tip of, and finally, she gave a shuddering groan as she realized she would need more. 

She reached behind her to unzip her dress, slowly stripping it away from her plastic shell. She made sure to be careful not to catch it on any of her ball-joint lined limbs, not wanting to rip the lovely fabric—even if she might have gotten it partially wet and stained already with Eva’s cum and her own. With the zipper undone, Camila slipped the dress over her head, leaving her in only her panties as she rode against the doll’s thigh once more, moaning pleasantly as she reached for one of Camila’s hands—finding the long claws on one hand to be exactly what she needed. She reached down, a firm grip partially breaking the plastic of Eva’s arm and accessing the wiring inside of it. Camila used the new grip on the arm to bring the claws upwards, maneuvering it and making it move by manipulating the wires in it. It made the fingers flex and bend as if the clawed hand were truly animate, and she brought up the hand to her chest, wrapping the sharp fingers around her breast and making it squeeze her. The sensation sent a shudder of delight down her spine and she decided to take it a step forward, moving slowly to pinch her soft nipples with the sharp tips of Eva’s claws. This made her gasp, her eyes widening as she squirmed on her perch, the little sting of pain causing a surprise flash of pleasure to roll through her, straight down her spine to cause a little rush of arousal to flood from her cunt to mix with the still-sticky juices of her toy. 

She decided to press further, squeezing and rolling her right nipple between the sharp claws, teasing the sharp tops against the little rosy bud until her sensors were threatening that the claws might pierce the soft, rubbery skin that her plush tits were made of. Shivering but not wanting to cause permanent damage, she raked the claws gently over the soft sensors of her nipple instead, grinding against the sharp tips before she let the claw daringly slide lower, scraping over her other breast, then down her belly to her hips. Camila hadn’t removed her panties yet but they were so soaked that the thin material was offering nothing but the barest hint of a barrier from being able to spread her pussy lips wider against the thigh she was riding. 

The Gardevoir planned on amending this quickly enough, shifting to lift her hips up just a little, leaving thin trails of precum and girl juices connecting their bodies. Adjusting the clawed hand she brushed it along her thigh, manipulating the fingers to grip her a little as the sharp tips traced her limbs, sliding further down little by little. She ghosted the claws along her slit through the material, circling her clit and drawing a gasp of delight from her, but she only let herself enjoy the sensation briefly before she moved the tip of the claw just under the hem of the side of her panties, the sharp edge nearly carving out a little nick in her plastic—but she curved the finger at the last moment, and caught it against the soaked fabric of her panties. She could see the claw start to poke out now, and with a firm little jerk, she felt the fabric go taunt and dig into her softer rubber parts. With a little more pressure, the panties ripped clean off, and she let Eva’s hand drop to reach down and pull the shredded panties off completely. No longer bound by the material, thick droplets of her own arousal slid down her thighs to join the practical puddle of what Eva had left behind. 

Now, however, she was free to move as she liked, and she made this point by leaning low to press her naked form fully against Eva’s, her hands lifting to press their breasts together, massaging their nipples against one another, while she squeezed. She could feel that Eva’s nipples hadn’t gone soft in death, the tension of the doll’s final moments keeping them perked, and Camila loved the way they felt, pressing against her areolas, turning her own perked nipples around them. It was a slow movement that was building herself back up to an orgasm after she’d edged herself with the sharp sensation of claws at her breasts and panties. Her lips were soon occupied with exploring the saliva lingering at Eva’s mouth once more, but she didn’t plan on keeping her mouth occupied for long with just the taste of saliva and the scrape of Eva’s teeth. 

As the heat building in her processors started to peak, she knew she had to give herself more friction. Her earlier mini-orgasms weren’t nearly as satisfying as what she could feel building in her, and as she pulled herself down a little lower, her teeth tormented the soft synthetic flesh of Eva’s swollen nipples. It freed her hands so she could move them lower, exploring the sides and hips of the Ladydevimon so she could reach her thighs, spreading them wide under her as she readjusted how she set against the doll under her. Where she’d been straddling her thigh before, she moved up now, releasing the soft give of the nipple from her teeth in exchange for sliding her weight up a bit. With her dripping cunt now flush to Eva’s, she could feel the remaining heat let off of her frame. 

It was a welcoming heat, not so much that it scorched her, but enough that it made her pussy quiver from the warmth. Her eagerness won out, and the minute she felt herself slotted against her to scissor, she started moving. One hand gripped one of Eva’s thighs, wrapping her fingers through the hoses and metal frame still hanging from the end of her thigh, while the other moved to grasp Eva’s damaged elbow again so she could bring it up and make the sharp fingers squeeze and tease at one breast. With the pressure from both the thigh being held tightly against her front so she could stimulate herself with the weight of it, and the tingling pleasure-pain shooting through her from the stimulus to her nipples, she felt her orgasm spike closer with every passing second. 

Her hips were moving now, starting a fast, desperate pace of gyrating down against Eva’s clit, relying on how hard she could grind down against her to gauge her own pleasure by. Though she could feel Eva’s tubes and metal groan in her hand from the amount of pressure she was exerting on keeping the thigh tight to her front and the other under her, making sure she had the doll pinned under her. She tried to push the orgasm off for just a little longer, wanting the sweet sensations running through her to last until she was ready to succumb—but her body had other plans. Before she could stop it the sensation slammed into her like a truck, her systems flashing briefly as she lost control of her muscles. Her back arched, and she parted her lips to give soft, shuddering cry as her orgasm washed over her. Camila nearly lost her grip on the leg in her hand, but it felt like her fingers latched down that much more forcefully when she came. She could feel every little squeeze and tense of her cunt pulsing against Eva’s body. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of her warm, shuddering climax, she went limp and relaxed, slowly stretching out next to Eva’s body as she covered close. She had gushed a hefty amount of girl cum against Eva’s hips and labia, leaving both of them smeared with fluids, something that she felt lubricating her legs as she shifted to get comfortable. Her cheeks were warm enough that they had made the sensors heat under them, giving the appearance of a soft, pleasant blush across her features. 

Her processes had gone into overdrive, and she knew that she would need some time for her systems to self-repair, feeling the hazy edge of darkness cross her vision. It would be a short nap, but she would enjoy having Eva there as a support to sleep against, resting her cheek against one of the doll’s soft breasts, using it as a pillow to stay comfortably. She reached out, pulling the fullness of her dress over her body, using it to cover her from the elements. The soft patch of grass that Eva had died on would be a pleasant enough protection from the chill of the ground, and as she dozed off, she couldn’t help but note that the lingering warmth of her own orgasm and Eva still warm from her massive overheating would be plenty to keep her comfortable.


End file.
